


Tempting Danger

by rebecca_selene



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: They can’t resist each other, even when caution says they should.





	Tempting Danger

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslash100](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) Drabble Tag round 6 prompt: [Alice/Jill, holster](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5672554#t5672554) from [](http://temari778.livejournal.com/profile)[temari778](http://temari778.livejournal.com/)

Jill demanded, “Which Alice are you?”

“Which Jill are you?” Alice threw back, striding forward despite the barrel aimed at her heart. When Jill hesitated, Alice grabbed the gun, leaning in to holster it at Jill’s hip. Jill swallowed, breathing in Alice’s familiar scent as she brushed her lips against Jill’s ear. “I think you’re mine…”

They pressed into each other until the distinction between Jill and Alice and clones become meaningless against the surety of their primal and neverending _need_ for each other.

It wasn’t long before their holsters fell to the ground, and then shirts, and pants, and…


End file.
